The present invention relates to an air compressor, and particularly relates to an air compressor that is mounted on a tank.
An air compressor may be used to provide a hand-held tool with pneumatic power. The compressor is part of an apparatus that further includes a motor for driving the compressor and a tank for storing compressed air. A drive assembly operatively interconnects the motor with the compressor, and is mounted on the tank with the motor and the compressor. The drive assembly may include a pulley, a flywheel, and a linkage structure that cooperate to reciprocate a piston within the compressor upon rotation of an output shaft at the motor. The reciprocating piston pumps compressed air into the tank. A pneumatic power hose extends from the tank to the pneumatically powered tool. In some cases the tank is provided with wheels and a handle so that the entire apparatus is portable.
In accordance with the present invention, an apparatus includes a tank, a compressor and a base structure. The tank is configured to contain air at an elevated pressure. The compressor is operative to supply compressed air for storage in the tank, and the base structure supports the compressor on the tank. A mounting boss projects from the compressor into an opening in the base structure. A vibration damping structure is interposed between the mounting boss and the base structure within the opening.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the opening in the base structure has a major portion and a minor portion. The mounting boss has a longitudinal axis and a radially projecting flange. The boss is movable longitudinally into the major portion of the opening, and is further movable transversely from the major portion of the opening to an installed position in the minor portion of the opening.
The vibration damping structure in the preferred embodiment is a one piece elastomeric ring with a tubular central portion. First and second flange portions of the ring project radially from opposite ends of the tubular central portion. The ring is receivable over the boss and is movable to the installed position with the boss. The tubular central portion of the ring then extends through the opening. The first flange portion of the ring is engaged axially between the compressor and the base structure, and the second flange portion of the ring is engaged axially between the base structure and the flange on the boss.